Look Out Ladies, Here I Come!
by jumpingandfalling
Summary: Percy Jackson is a playboy, a heartbreaker. It's no big surprise that he falls in love three times in his life. Watch as each girl teaches him something: each in her sweet, sexy or sassy way. Percalypso, Prachel, Percabeth. Check inside for a full summary! Rated T for mild content and future swearing, nothing major and totally comfortable.
1. Chapter 1: Falling For The First Time

Look Out Ladies, Here I Come!

**A/N: OOOOOOOOH! New story! I just had this idea but anyone who sees Bollywood films will know the plot! I personally liked it a lot and decided to make it with PJO characters. Suggestions and reviews are welcomed and compulsory.**

**Summary**_: __Love. Affection. Fondness. Passion. Whenever it happens to someone, it changes one's life; your heart starts beating faster and makes you sigh. It gives you sleepless nights, one tends to daydream, and it teaches you what it means to love someone. It teaches you how to take those seven steps, which lead to a journey of seven lives. If you're lucky, you find your love, in just one shot. My case is different. I am a playboy. I found this love three times. _**Girls just can't help falling for him, those looks are irresistible. It's not his fault he's a heart-breaker, it's in his DNA. Meet Percy Jackson: ultimate bad boy with butter-won't-melt-in-my-mouth good looks. He falls in love a total of three times in his life; and each girl teaches him a little about love: each in her own sweet, sexy and sassy way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and this plot (kind of)!**

"Hey Perce! Sorry to keep you waiting man but the bus got late." Percy turned around and rolled his eyes at the lame excuse his best friends, Jason, Grover, Leo, Nico and Frank, had thought up. It was quite obvious they'd slept late, the major clue being the bed-hair, hastily thrown-on clothes and the eye-rubbing.

"It's okay G-man, not like we're going on the mid-college trip to Switzerland we've been saving up for ages for." They at least had the sense to look ashamed. Percy just grinned at their faces and led them to check-in.

This was going to be the ultimate relaxing trip.

Little did he know how wrong he was.

"Guys, I'm just gonna go use the bathroom." Percy got up and looked for some response. None. Nico was banging his head to some music on his iPod; Jason was love-talking with his girlfriend on his phone, Leo and Frank were arguing and Grover was looking blissfully at the mountains outside. They were in the train which was taking them to the place they were supposed to start their trip. He rolled his eyes dramatically.

He peered down the aisle and then abruptly sat back down. "Guys," he exclaimed, "there's a group of really hot girls right down the aisle!"

That got their attention nicely. They stared down and spotted the girls, who had seen them too and were now giggling. Percy got up again. "Okay, I'm going to the bathroom." He walked up and bumped into one of the girls. He tried to get aside to let her pass but they apparently had the same ideas. "Gosh, I'm so sorry! Wait," she said and backed a little to allow him to go. He noted that her voice was like tinkling bells and she had the most beautiful blonde hair ever. He said something really intelligent back, which sounded a lot like, 'Guh-wuh, heyusoprity', earning a tinkling laugh from her. She smiled and moved to the girl's bathroom.

"We're finally here!" Jason exclaimed and bumped fists with Leo. They were hanging around a railing overlooking snow-capped mountains and eyeing the girls from the train who'd now been joined by the parents of the girl Percy'd met on the train. They were laughing and giggling and the honey-blonde girl kept glancing at Percy, whose impish sea-green eyes were twinkling. His smile had a devious look to it as if he were the wolf, planning on eating chickens for dinner.

Leo piped up, "Let's look around town a while, there's a few hours before the tour starts."

Everybody nodded and they walked into the city leisurely. The guys went their separate ways, each heading into a different direction.

The honey-haired blonde **(A/N: Sorry I if got her hair color wrong, I kind of didn't pay much attention to her character, I was too busy drooling and day-dreaming about Percy.)** had her nose buried in a book about flowers and was slurping an iced-coffee when she looked at her watch and her eyes widened in alarm. She ran into the station and into the platform just in time to see the train gain speed.

Percy looked out the window and saw the girl running after the train frantically, her book's pages fluttering and coffee flying everywhere. On instinct, he grabbed his bag and jumped off the train, just before it turned the corner.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I just missed the train my parents and friends were on and which was supposed to take me to my favorite holiday spot. Do you think I'm okay?" she said venomously. Percy raised his hands in surrender and shrugged. The girl sighed. "Sorry, I'm just anxious. I'll have to get on another train soon if I want to get to the station at the right time."

"Well, do you want me to go and figure out the train timings?"

"That'd be nice," she said with a grateful look which made Percy's heart jump wildly and a devious grin spread on his face, which went unnoticed by the girl.

He walked into the station and went up to the ticket desk. "Hi, could you please tell me where the next train to Zurich is?"

"8 o'clock at night sir. Just a few hours left."

"And when's the next after that?"

"It's 8 in the morning."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sir."

He went back out and saw the girl sitting on a bench in front of the tracks. "He says that the next train is tomorrow, at 8 o'clock. Do you want to wait that long?"

"Gods, no! I'll walk to town and get a bus or something."

"Then I'm coming with you, I can't let you go alone."

"Fine, your wish; but let me warn you, I can be chirpy at times when you want to drop dead. If you can bear that, you're most welcome to join me."

"We'll deal with that when we come to it. Let's get going, we don't have very long before sunset. It's already 5. Oh, and I almost forgot, what's your name?" The girl giggled at the charming smile he flashed her way.

"I'm Calypso."

**A/N: So, how was it? Did you like it or hate it? Anyway, there'll be different pairings here; I have a feeling Percabeth fans will probably be killing me for the first 7-8 chapters or so. Tell me how it was in a review! Oh and this officially marks the end of my hiatus! Rejoice my loyal subjects; eat, drink and make merry! **


	2. Chapter 2: Chocolates and Stolen Kisses

Look Out Ladies, Here I Come!

**A/N: So, second chapter! Can I just say that I expected a bigger response but no biggie! I'd like to thank the following reviewers who totally made my day!**

**Wrestling is my best skill****: Thank you and I hope that you are just as satisfied with all my future chapters! Keep on reading and reviewing!**

**SONxOFxCHAOS****: I'm glad that you liked it and I hope that you like this one just as much, if not more! Do keep reading and dropping reviews.**

**I'm also thinking of starting a Harry Potter fic so ideas are welcome! Especially from all the Guests who review, they are always mega-enthusiastic and full of ideas for me!**

**Disclaimer: Do I need to say it?**

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"What a ridiculous question, of course I am! But it's not like I have any money to pay for food."

"We don't need money. Do you like chocolate?"

"I don't like that look in your eyes…"

"Do you like it?"

"What kind of a girl would I be if I didn't like chocolate?"

"Probably a stuck-up prude." **(A/N: No offense to stuck-u- I mean girls who don't like chocolate *laughs*)**

"I wasn't asking." He ignored her last comment as he pulled her to a fancy shop that sold sweets. The door chimed as they entered. Percy led them to a counter and got the server's attention. "Hi, we would like to sample some chocolates and fudge please." The man sneered at them rudely but handed them a milk chocolate each. Percy ate it and pretended not to like it. "Nah, do you have another?"

He was handed strawberry fudge. Calypso had to stop herself from swooning as she put the whole thing in her mouth at once. Over the next ten minutes, they sampled and re-sampled everything they had to offer. Then Percy made a face and said, "No, we'll just take two coffees please, thanks."

The snobbish man was shocked but recovered himself quickly enough to give them a nasty smile and dial up their order quickly. He handed them the drinks and Percy fished out some loose change, making sure to give a small tip and a grin to the man.

They burst out laughing as they ran down the street. Calypso looked at him and stopped suddenly, grabbing his hand and forcing him to slow down. "What happened?" Calypso giggled and said, "You have an eyelash on your cheek." She leaned up and picked it off, then deposited it on the back of his hand. "Make a wish and blow it off. It'll come true."

"What nonsense."

"It's true! Just do it!" He rolled his eyes dramatically and did as he was told. It didn't do to annoy a girl.

"Do you want to know what I wished for?"

"Of course not silly, else it won't happen!"

"The bus goes at 11. I don't think you want to wait that long. It's only 7 after all. So, I figured something out. I rented this scooter from someone. He says it'll take us far enough to catch a bus tomorrow morning if we ride all night. It's the only option we have as of now."

"I guess we don't have a choice. Away we go, then!"

She hopped on the bike behind Percy and hung her bag right behind with Percy's. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, I am."

He revved the bike and sped off, leaving Calypso sure that she'd left her stomach behind.

Percy slowly stopped the vehicle. "What's the matter? Why have you stopped?"

"The fuel's run out. We'll have to walk the rest of the way."

"Are you _crazy_? The guy said that it'd take us the whole night."

"Well, he lied, didn't he?" He just hoped she wouldn't catch him on his lie.

"I'm not walking."

"Then we can spend the night on that bench over there." He pointed to a metal bench on the side of the road. Calypso puffed in an annoyed manner and marched over to it and sat down angrily. Percy just grinned and sat down next to her after pulling up the bike to the curb. They spent a little while in silence and then, "Percy, I'm cold."

He shifted and opened up his coat, allowing her to snuggle into his chest. His heart fluttered at the sight of her ruby-red lips shivering slightly and exhaling puffs of air, her cute little nose and those mesmerizing eyes. Too late, he realized she'd been talking to him. "… listening to me, Percy?"

She was met with a blank stare. Giggling, she turned up her face and he noted how her nose scrunched up adorably when she did that.

Slowly, imperceptibly, they leaned closer, and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Percy's breath hitched at the feeling of her warm lips on his, which she was now sucking on, and how her lips moved to his neck and elicited moans from him.

He realized where this was going and smiled. He wasn't going to stop things from taking their natural course…

"Thank you so much for bringing our daughter back to us. If it weren't for you, we don't know what would've happened." Percy and Calypso had gotten to the bus-stop and caught the train soon after. They had then come to the airport where Calypso had said her parents and friends would be. He'd already been thanked multiple times.

"It was my pleasure sir." He smiled and then walked over to his friends. Leo blurted out, "Dude, what were you doin' with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, come on, she's a really hot girl, you're a good-looking teenage guy, you got stranded on a deserted road at 10 in the night and you were cuddling on a bench; need I say more?"

"Guys, it wasn't like that. All we did was kiss and stuff."

"Seriously Perce, I thought I taught you better!" Leo's face made Percy want to brag a bit.

"It's not like there's a shortage of girls! I mean, it was just a fling! We got really close to doing it but she didn't want to, so… it's not like I love her or anything."

He turned around at the sound of a choked sob. There stood Calypso, looking utterly heart-broken. "I-I t-thought y-you l-loved m-me. H-How could you do th-this to me?" Without waiting for an answer she ran away crying. "CALYPSO!" Percy called after her. She didn't show any reaction. "I do love you," he whispered softly. He could do nothing but look as the first love of his life ran away from him.

**A/N: Ah! Calypso runs away from Percy darling! Personally, if I had a guy like Percy, I'd keep him without seeming too clingy. I mean who wouldn't: messy raven hair, mesmerizing sea-green eyes, great smile, awesome body, caring and sweet, kissable lips and a total Seaweed Brain! *sigh* I'm going into drool-over-Percy-mode; do not try reasoning with me right now!**


	3. Chapter 3: Start of Something New

Look Out Ladies, Here I Come!

**A/N: I must say, not at all happy with the meager response I've been getting. Guys, it'll be a wonderful story! Just give it a chance! Meanwhile, here's another chapter. Also, let's pretend that Jason is Percy's best friend, not Grover. There will be some explicit scenes and a few swear words here and there. Don't say I didn't warn you. It is rated T after all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Three years later:_

"Baby, please get me another mug of coffee." Rachel held out her mug without looking up from her paper, which was taken by a raven-haired, sea-green-eyed, crazy guy we all know and love. He poured out steaming black coffee for her and handed it back. He stepped back and admired the view. An amazing kitchen with yellow walls and wooden floor, set with a glass table met his eyes. And smack-dab in the middle of the room, relaxing in a chair, sat his hot, sexy, redhead girlfriend (not to mention almost naked).

After Switzerland, he'd finished his studies and gotten an amazing job at a video game company with a great salary right after. He'd bought an apartment in New York, furnished with slick, wooden furniture and sea-green and blue walls and ornaments. He'd met Rachel Elizabeth Dare, an aspiring model and actress, when he moved in to this building.

_Flashback:_

_Percy finished pulling in the last box and looked around satisfactorily at his new home. He hadn't forgotten Calypso but he was willing to move on, knowing she'd always have a special place in his heart. He walked into the living room and plopped down on the sofa, ready for a nap. Just then loud music blasted through the wall. He fell off the sofa and landed on his butt._

"_HEY! KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!" he yelled at the wall. He got a reply, "WHY SHOULD I? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T SOUNDPROOF HIS WALLS!" It was a girl. He stormed out and banged on her door. It was opened by a leggy redhead in a tank top and shorts bopping her head to 'Poker Face'._

"_What do you want?" she asked. "All I want is for you to turn down the music." "Why should I do that?" "Because there are some exhausted people who want to take a nap after hauling boxes the whole day!" "Sorry, I didn't know. I'll do that right now." She smiled and headed in. The volume lowered considerably a few moments later. He smiled and headed back in. He lay down and waiting for sleep to take over him, thoughts of a certain redhead circling in his mind._

_A few weeks later:_

_Percy knocked on her door. "Hi," she smiled at him. He held up two mugs of hot coffee. "Can I come in?" She nodded and he walked in after her. She led him to the covered balcony, set with a few armchairs. They sat down and he handed her the mug. She set down a huge pizza. "I was hungry!" she said defensively at Percy's smirk. He just laughed and they dug in enthusiastically._

_The next day, she came over and they spent the day talking and mucking around. It became a routine to spend the day with each other whenever they were both free._

_One day, they decided to spend the day together at the park. They were laughing and having fun together when it started pouring. Rachel, dressed in her usual tank and shorts, got drenched immediately and Percy's white shirt became transparent. They ran back to the apartment complex and stumbled into the lift laughing. _

_They were halfway up when the lift stopped. "Shit!" they exclaimed in unison. An announcement came on, "Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for the inconvenience; it seems our system has a problem. We are currently working on it and hope to have it resolved in less than fifteen minutes."_

_Percy and Rachel seemed to realize their situation. Two young adults, looking for partners, soaked to the skin in an elevator with a shit-load of sexual energy. What did you expect? Percy leaned closer to her and she leaned in too. Their lips met in a fiery and passionate kiss. His arms sneaked around her waist and pulled her in. They were jolted apart by the lift starting up again. They looked at each other and knew they'd be continuing upstairs._

_The lift reached their floor. By mutual consent, both made their way to Percy's apartment. They stumbled into the bedroom and before she'd even got her clothes off, Percy had picked her up and put her against the wall, the skin-to-skin contact sending tendrils of fire all over their bodies. They kissed hungrily, passionately, wanting more and more. He tugged off his shorts and her clothes, or what was left of them and trailed kisses down her neck, her collarbones, her breasts and down to her stomach. He put her on the bed and lowered himself onto her. "Are you sure?" She nodded. He grinned and didn't ask any further as he slipped inside her, thrusting faster and faster as she moaned under him. He grinned, enjoying the feeling of control he had over her and yet, realizing that he was falling in love. Again._

_Two weeks later, they had the separating walls removed and moved in together._

_Flashback ends._

He shrugged off the memories of the past and said, "Babe, I need to go in to work today urgently."

"But it's Sunday! We were supposed to go to the beach!"

"I know Rach, but Mr. Adams says it's really important. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Then, I'll take you wherever you want to go." She pouted and nodded and it took all he had not to give this up and fuck her again. He gave her a quick kiss and grabbed his jacket and keys and went down to his car.

Three hours later, Percy was already driving back to his apartment in shock. It had been really good news. The newest game they'd designed had been a mega-hit. There was a celebratory party in the midst of which Percy had been pulled aside by his boss and told something. He'd left the party, wanting to break the news to his girlfriend on his own. So here he was, driving to the second love of his life, about to tell her the news which would determine the future of their relationship.

He pulled up to the building and handed his keys to the valet. Nervously, he made his way up to his floor, wondering how to approach the topic. He opened the door and found her in their gym, practicing yoga. He cleared his throat and she stopped, looked at him and smiled. She came over to kiss him and he hugged her back. "Rachel, there's something we need to talk about."

"What is it sweetie?"

"Let's sit on the sofa."

Once they were seated, he continued, "Rach, my boss talked to me today. Our newest game has been a hit and he gave me an offer I accepted. If it hadn't affected my career, I wouldn't have done it but I'm sure you'll understand."

"What is it baby?"

"Rachel, I got promoted to head of design and this requires me to- to be in Sydney."

"You mean, _Australia_?!" she screeched.

"Yes baby." She calmed down and thought a moment.

"Well, we'll have to do it soon."

"We'll have to do what soon?"

"Get married, of course!"

**A/N: Dun da da! ****How'd you like it? I personally enjoyed this chapter a lot! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Deserting Ship

Look Out Ladies, Here I Come!

**A/N: Ahem, now for replying to the reviews from chapters 2 and 3.  
Wrestling is my best skill: Thank you, I do try ****:D**

**allen r: I can tell that guys must be falling left, right and centre for her. Anyway, I'll be getting to her next chapter or something. I hope you can hold out till then! Check back soon for more!**

**blankslate37: Thank you so much! **

"_Get married_? _What do mean 'get married'_?"

"Get married as in tie the knot, you know 'till death do us part' and all that? Why, don't you want to get married?"

"Of course I do, just not now! And why would we get married?"

"So that I have a legitimate reason to move to Australia with you! Don't you love me anymore?" Her eyes filled with tears and Percy instantly felt guilty. He wrapped his arms around her. "Of course I do baby, we'll get married, don't worry." Inside he was thinking of escape routes.

(Line break-)

Percy and Jason were at a party, standing next to the bar and drinking bottles of beer. Jason spoke up. "Why do you want to ditch her?"

"She's getting clingy man. I love her but I don't want to settle down."

"So? She'll probably be good for another few weeks." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Percy made a noise of disgust. "Jason, that's disgusting! I'm not keeping her around so I can satisfy myself!"

"All right, all right. I can have her then?"

"Jase…"

"Okay, let's think. How about you tell her that your mom has already fixed your marriage with another girl?"

"That might work…"

(Line break- how do you get that freaking line?)

Percy steeled his nerves and opened the door. "Baby, I need to tell you someth-"

"Oh, Percy! Mom's on the line, she wants to talk to you!" _Mom? Does she mean my mom? Why is she calling mom 'mom'? What the hell!_

"Percy, I just talked to Rachel. You're getting married? Oh my baby's growing up, this is wonderful, and where are you planning on having the ceremony? She seems like such a nice girl! I'll talk to Mr. Smith, I'm sure…" Percy tuned out. This was so not going as planned.

(Line break-)

"She talked to your mom?" Jason barely suppressed his laughter. "What are you, sixteen?"

"She didn't ask me! She went on my personal landline and got the number! She knows I don't let anybody touch that!"

"Well, why don't you make up something like… wait, she's an over-emotional girl, so she'd probably want a few kids running about. Tell her you can't have any."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"This had better work."

"Oh, it will my boy, it will…"

(Line break-)

"I can't have any kids with you." Percy dropped the lie in front of the whole staff. They were at a high-end store, getting him measured for a tux, with the obviously-gay attendant ogling his body, including his not-so-comfortable-parts.

Everybody's mouth dropped open. Rachel gathered her wits and asked to be given a minute alone. Then she turned to Percy. He cringed, waiting for an onslaught that never came. "Oh baby, it's alright. I don't need kids to consolidate our marriage! What happened by the way?"

Percy struggled to think up a solution to this new-found problem. He hadn't counted on this happening, he was hoping that she'd shout and storm out. "A-A accident… when I was a kid! Yeah, a cycling accident. The doctor said that…" He looked down, pretending to be sad.

"Oh my poor baby!" She threw her arms around him. "It's alright, it doesn't matter."

(Line break-)

"This is too much; we need an immediate solution now. It's time to bring out the big guns." Jason rubbed his hands together in an evil gesture, a wicked expression on his face that Percy had come to know. "What are you thinking?" Percy asked wearily.

"Time for a bachelor party."

(Line break-)

Rachel opened the door, planning on hugging Percy and announcing the exciting news that she'd finally found her dress _and_ the church had been booked too. Her eyes widened in shock and her hand flew to her mouth. The entire apartment was low-lit in party mode (Percy'd insisted on having it installed), streamers were hung up, there were cans of beer and bowls of boy-snacks littered around and in the middle was a dance floor. With disco lights. And there was Percy, dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers, a whistle in his mouth, grinding sensually against another girl. His friends were scattered around him but none of the girlfriends were there. _Figures, why'd they want them here anyway?_

She stormed up to Percy and slapped him hard, tears in her eyes, and then ran to her room. Percy exchanged a worried glance with Jason and ran after her, forgetting that the girl was handcuffed to him. He opened the door and crept in. "Rachel…" She turned and let out a loud sob. Percy realized what- or who- was hanging on to him and quickly got rid of her. "Rachel," he muttered softly and padded up to her, trying to pull her in for a hug. He was shaken off. "Rachel," he tried again. "I'm going to Sarah's for a few days. I need to sort this out. I-I just-" He pulled her in again and she gave in.

She hammered on his hard chest. "Why are you doing this? Don't you love me? Don't you want to be with me? Don't you want to marry me? Just tell me then!" _I can't, that's the f**king problem!_

"I do baby, I do! The guys wanted to celebrate my soon-to-finish bachelorhood, and I couldn't refuse. You know the way it was when Frank and Hazel got married!"

"It's just- you seem so _distant_ these days, I don't know how everything is anymore!"

"It'll be alright baby, I promise." He kissed her softly.

_Oh dear Lord. There's only one option left. Desert the ship._

(Line break-)

"Rachel, he isn't coming. You need to get inside before you catch a cold. You'll get over him; he was just a good-for-nothing guy." Sarah tried to comfort her friend but one look at her tear-streaked face told her all she needed to know. Rachel would never be whole again. Not completely.

The jilted bride just sat there on the stone steps of the ancient church, dressed in her wedding attire. "He said he loved me, Sarah. He said he loved me." Then she began to cry.

(Line break-)

Percy reclined in his seat. His guilt about leaving Rachel like that would never go away, but it would lessen with time, as he hoped Rachel's hate for him would. He looked at Jason and Piper. They looked so happy together. He hoped he'd find his life-partner too.

He looked out at the clouds outside the aircraft and took a sip of champagne.

_Here's to a new life. A new beginning. _

**A/N: Sorry about the long time between updates. Just finished my story- Daughter of Hera, I was busy with that. On the other hand, I'll be on vacation next week and I can take my laptop with me so expect another update soon. Maybe it'll be Tuesday? I don't know.  
Review anyways!**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Life, A New Beginning

Look Out Ladies, Here I Come!

**A/N: Yeah, so I lied. I did say that I'd update faster because I would be on vacation, but the thing is that I just felt too lazy to actually switch on my laptop, wait for it to load, type up an author's note and a whole chapter and then update as well. Technically, while I'm writing this, I'm on vacation still, but when I update this, I'll be on a plane or home. WAAAAAAAH! I hate leaving the beach. It's just so peaceful! Anyway, summer holidays now so maybe you'll get slightly more frequent updates. I also opened up a poll for my new story which I will put up once I get enough votes, say in a week? Okay! **

Percy nuzzled her neck. "Oh gods, Percy!" The girl moaned sensually. He smiled against her skin. What was her name again? Debbie, Dawn… Becky? Yeah, Becky. "Oh Becky…"

"What? My name's Claudia!"

"Okay, okay, Claudia! Becky must have been another one." He mollified her. They were making out in the back of a cab, on the way to her place for their… nightly activities. The cab came to a stop and they hopped out. The driver rolled down the window to reveal a girl. "That'll be ten dollars twenty please. Thanks." She counted the money and put it in a box. Percy took this time to study her. She had waves of flowing blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and princess pink lips.

She turned back and scribbled a number on his palm. "My name's Annabeth Chase. This is my business number. Call me if you need a cab."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I have a feeling that you'll be thrown out quite soon." She laughed, rolled up the widow and drove away. Percy shrugged and picked up Claudia, kissing her and stumbling up to her apartment.

(Line break-)

"… and stay out!" Percy fell onto the hard pavement. "But Becky-"

"My name's Claudia!"

"Claudia, at least give me my clothes back!"

"Forget about them! Buy new ones! I'm not giving them!"

"Please!"

"No!"

Percy sighed. The number on his hand caught his eye. He got up and walked to a phone booth. "Hey Annabeth? Can you pick me up?"

Ten minute later, she pulled up in front of the building and promptly burst out laughing at the sight of a shivering Percy, wearing only boxers, sitting on a metal bench like a child that's been punished. "It's not _funny_!" Percy pouted. "Sorry, but you look just ridi-ridiculous, sitting there li-like that!" She struggled to control her laughter and bent over breathlessly. Once she managed to keep quiet, she opened the door and let Percy in. He gave her an address and they drove off.

(Line break-)

Percy shivered and dialed the number now permanently etched in his mind. Nearly half an hour later, Annabeth pulled up in front of him. She made a tsk-tsk sound. "My, my, Mr. Jackson, we must stop meeting like this." He just grumbled and climbed in. Then, all of a sudden, an idea popped into his head. "Hey, you hungry?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Let's eat breakfast. It's on me."

"Okay, I'm not going to refuse free food." Percy directed her to a small café. "I can't really go in there. You'll have to go for the food."

"Uh-uh. You're coming with me."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with an ice-cream sundae on top?"

"Nope."

"Okay!" he stomped in after her, ignoring the weird looks he received from the men and the lustful gazes of the women. "Hi," Annabeth greeted the barista, "we'll have two cappuccinos, a blueberry muffin, two pancake platters and a chocolate croissant."

"Coming right up. To eat or takeaway?"

"Takeaway please."

"Alright." They waited for a while till she handed them a bag and coffee each. They smiled, thanked her and went to the cab. "We're not eating here," said Annabeth firmly. She drove them to an abandoned bridge. They hopped on and opened up their packs. Percy dug in hungrily and Annabeth looked at him weirdly before doing the same. For a while, they just ate and then-

"Hey Annie?"

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, Annabeth, tell me one thing: here you are, a girl living alone in Sydney, working as a cab driver. Don't you feel scared?"

"Sweetie, I have a hockey stick and baseball bat in my trunk, a Swiss knife in one pocket and pepper spray in the other. On top of that, I know karate. I don't think I need to be scared actually."

"Touché." They burst out laughing.

Percy looked at her and noted how perfect she looked: blonde hair flying like a halo as she rocked back and forth, eyes scrunched up, cheeks red from laughing and her mouth open as she snorted and tried (unsuccessfully, he might add) to stifle her laughter. His heart fluttered in his chest. He recognized those feelings.

_Oh Gods, this isn't good. Here we go again._

**A/N: Short one, I know. But, I managed to introduce Annabeth anyways! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sexy Dresses and Blue Moons

Look Out Ladies, Here I Come!

**A/N: Another chapter! I was really disappointed with the way the reviews didn't flow like they did for my completed story, Daughter of Hera. But, I'll keep writing anyways! I hope you enjoy! I also put up another story called The Age of the Heroes. It hasn't gotten much acknowledgement, to my extreme sadness, apart from my loyal reviewers, **ButterLover2345 **and **JLover97**. Love you guys! So do check it out and leave a review, because more reviews = more updates for ALL stories! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson… Annabeth Chase does! (I read it somewhere and found it MEGA-cute, so I just had to type that!)**

Percy hummed to himself as he scanned the back of the carton of milk before dumping it in the tray along with his mega-pack of M&Ms and one-liter bottle of Coca Cola. "Hey man, just bill these for me too," Leo said, dumping a load of magazines in the cart. Percy nodded absentmindedly, his nose stuck in a book. He steered his way around stacks of cans and crying children to the counter, where he began unloading the stuff onto the till.

"So, these are yours?" Percy perked up when he heard a familiar voice. He could feel the smirk on her face. He looked up and smiled lopsidedly at Annabeth who was holding up a copy of the Playboy magazine. Percy felt his face heat up and he stammered, "Wha- no! No, no, no, no… those are my friend's! No way! I'd never-"

"Relax Seaweed Brain, I was just kidding." Annabeth said, simultaneously packing his stuff into a paper bag. "That'll be ten twenty five please." Percy fished in his pocket for some change and handed it to her. As she counted it he asked her, "You work here?"

"How observant Percy."

"No, I mean, you're like Super Girl. Supermarket worker in the day and taxi driver at night, that kind of thing." Annabeth laughed and said, "No, this is all actually just to support my college tuition fees. I'm an Architecture student at TAFE. My dad… can't really pay for it and my mom upped and left when I was born. Dad told me she was an architect too." Her eyes seemed to shine for a moment. "Anyway, here's your stuff. Have a nice day!"

Percy began leaving but then turned back. "Hey Beth? I wanted to ask you something. Would you like to come to a party with me? It's an informal business party, to celebrate the success of our newest game. I kind of had to bring a-a date." He scratched his head bashfully. Annabeth tinkled lightly. "Aww, is ickle-wickle Perseus shy?" she teased. "Of course I'd like to come!'

Percy seemed to regain his composure. He smiled brightly and winked at Annabeth before sauntering off. "I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something sexy!"

He could practically feel Annabeth blush behind him and he smirked.

Percy tapped his foot impatiently as he looked at the watch. _Why do girls need so much time to get ready anyways? _He turned around at the sound of the door opening, getting off his car which he was leaning on. Only for his jaw to drop to the ground.

In front of him stood the prettiest, the sexiest woman he'd ever seen. Only one word registered in his mind. _Annabeth_.

She was wearing a cocktail gown, in a fire-truck red, with a slit down the side, revealing her bare legs. Red stilettos added a good three of inches to her height, making her just three inches shorter than him. She had a red clutch in her hand and she was wearing coral eye-shadow, light peach blush, black eye-liner and a mix of coral-red lipstick. Her blonde hair fell in princess-y curly waves, with honey highlights he hadn't noticed before.

She was _beautiful_.

She giggled in a very un-Annabeth-like way and walked down the steps over to him. Percy blurted out, "You match my Ferrari." Annabeth smacked him lightly and said, "Well? Are you going to stand here all day or open the door for me?" Percy scrambled to oblige and then slid in next to her. He revved the engine and drove to the venue. A comfortable silence fell around them till they reached the ground where the party was being held.

Percy hopped out of the car and opened his date's door, giving her his arm to hold on to. He felt a sense of pride as he watched the photographers click away frantically when he walked down the red carpet. He smugly picked up a glass of champagne from the tray a waiter was offering around and handed one to Annabeth, who laughed. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Your face… it just looks so cute!" She twinkled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She laughed again at his expression and walked away.

Percy stared after her dumbfounded.

"You invited a _taxi driver_ to the party?" Jason burst out. Percy shushed him and said, "That's only to pay for her university tuition. She's an Architecture student."

"Still man! Not cool!"

"How the hell does it even matter Jase? How?"

"There are going to be a lot of important people here Jackson and she might screw things up for you!"

"She wouldn't do that."

"What do you know?"

"I do know, Jase, trust me, I do." Percy turned around, signaling a clear end to the conversation. He looked around for his Anna- _whew, were did that come from? _He finally saw her talking to the President of the company, deeply engrossed in conversation. He walked over quickly, till he heard the topic of conversation. They were talking about the stock market and the estimated value of the company in five years' time. "Good evening Mr. Sheehan. I hope you're enjoying yourself." Mr. Sheehan nodded. "I am. Smart young lady you got there, Jackson. She's a keeper." He winked and the other two blushed deeply. "I'll be off now. You young folk enjoy yourselves, alright?"

"Yes sir. Good night."

"Good night Perseus." Percy turned to Annabeth. "Come on, there's an amazing spot I know, behind the trees. I go there whenever I get tired of 'socializing' here." He mad air-quotes and pulled Annabeth towards the garden. They walked into the trees, dimly lit by lights, following a narrow path.

They finally reached a clearing and Annabeth let out a small gasp. The entire place was lit by blue fairy lights, making the moon appear blue, and the trees shine. There was a pretty pond full of Koi, with a bridge across, padded to allow people to sit. Percy held up a bag of fish food. "Wanna feed the fish?" Annabeth laughed and nodded. Percy just grinned and pulled her over. They plopped down and he handed her a bag. They watched in silence as the fish swarmed every which way, trying to get as much food as they could.

Annabeth felt someone's gaze on her. She turned her head to see Percy looking at her intensely. She looked at him in confusion and he just shook his head. Leaning in, he gave her a long sweet kiss. When he finally pulled away, he just whispered, "Once in a blue moon," and left.

**A/N: PERCABETH MOMENT! Please review for this and all my other stories as well! See y'all soon!  
Rock on!  
Jay**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys, I know this is not what you were expecting after weeks of radio silence, and I do come with bad news again, but I'm giving up my FanFiction career. I know, I know, just hear me out a second; I want to explain a couple of things.

First, my stories are going up for adoption EXCEPT for Daughter of Hera, The Age of the Heroes, Forever and Always and any one-shots I have. So that means… Freedom Has A Price, I Knew You Were Trouble, Going Their Own Way and Look Out Ladies, Here I Come! Four stories I hold dear, two I adopted. Alright, I'll send you pre-written chapters, along with my notes for the story unless I don't have any, and you must provide me with an email. I can't do all that over PM. I will be giving MCBL back to Aureus who'll still have it on their profile, so you can have a look there.  
The rest will remain up for anyone who decided to read them, and I WILL STILL READ AND COMMENT, OKAY? I'm too addicted to let it go now. As for collaborations and Beta-ing, I'm officially leaving all that.

Second, I decided I have to move on. I'm working on two books of mine, plus a couple of one-shots, which you are welcome to ask for the link of (I posted on Wattpad). They're free.

Please comment or PM I you'd like to adopt.

Thanks, and keep rocking guys! I love you all!

Final curtain fall,

Jay


End file.
